


The Holy Book of Tendou Satori Scenarios

by Poppy00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crossdressing, Crying Goshiki Tsutomu, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/M, Femboy Tendou because why not, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Kissing, Just a giant ass book of Tendou headcanons for my fellow tendou simps, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Multi, Pining Tendou Satori, Reader depicted as Chubby for specific chapters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppy00/pseuds/Poppy00
Summary: so ive just gotten back to school and im struggling so bad but the only thing thats keeping me sane is tendou so here are some MIRACLE BOYYYYY headcanons for anyone who wants them!!! :)i usually write using female pronouns but ill try my best to write in gender neutral pronouns too kekeke
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Movie Night with Miracle Boy (Wholesome Fluff with GN Prounons)

**Author's Note:**

> reader is 17/18, they have their own dorm in the academy as well as a job lol yeah thats it kek

☆Movie night with MIRAKURU BOIIIIIII:-☆

\--You're at work and your day isn't great per say. 

-You get a text from Tendou where he's asking you if you want to have an anime movie-thon with him.

-You agree and invite him over to your place cause its snuggly with him and you alone.

-You prepare a tiny empire composed of blankets and pillows that he gave to you as a gift.

-He casually enters your apartment cause your ass gave him spare keys.

-He goes into your room sneakily while he sees you just snuggling with one of your favourite stuffed toy.

-He was here to tease you at first but when he saw you rolling around your bed with the purple teddy he gave you in your arms, his face gradually turned into a bright shade of cherry.

-He sets up his laptop while you prepared the snacks. 

-You two sit next to each other, it's not awkward but you shoot glances from time to time to see if anything's wrong.

-At the end of the 3rd movie, you get a bit tired and after a few minutes, you start to lean against his shoulders.

-You fall asleep against him and good thing you did because you would have seen the tiny panic he was having.

-He was blushing so bad and he wanted to wake you up but fuck, you look so damn cute just sleeping like a baby and his heart can't take this anymore.

-He calms down and decides to turn off the laptop and call it quits cause he was getting kinda tired as well.

-He sits next to you and watches you sleep and reaches to stroke your cheek.

-"God, you're so cute" he says to himself but then puts his hand over his mouth and goes to the kitchen for a glass of water.

-His mind was just "What the fuck am I supposed to do, they look so cute while sleeping. Why have I never noticed this before omg what the hell"

Yeah, this dork definitely likes you. ♡


	2. Softie Yandere Tendou (Fluff with GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here have a yandere tendou cause thats my only source of serotonin rn

Softie Yandere Tendou:

-He'd be staring at you at school from afar, even though you're his partner and he can literally just sit next you

-Drags you around school with him and likes to hold your hands

-Whiney when you have to leave without him

-Gets jelly when a guy approaches

-Hates anything that hurts you in anyway, can literally scream at an onion for making you tear up

-Will hold you REALLY tight in his arms when its cuddle hours

-When someone is making you sad and you're visibly upset, he'll pop out of no where and be like "HI BITCH WASSUP BITCH-"

-REALLY REALLY REALLY likes it when you're paying attention to only him

-He'd be in his room while thinking about you and he'll just start squealing into his pillow cause anything you do is so cute to him

-Likes to know where you and what you're doing but doesnt do it frequently so he doesn't come off as suspicious

-You two were cuddling on his couch while watching a yandere anime and you randomly said "This yandere chick reminds me of you, except you dont have corpses of people who like me in your basement, right?"

-He chuckled and said "Nope, if that's even possible"

-He's be lying if he said that idea never crossed his mind


End file.
